My Beautiful Bride
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: A lot of people called her beautiful, but it never meant anything. It only had meaning when it came from his lips. No one ever asked her to be their bride, and it never mattered. It only meant something when he would say it. But then he called her both of those things, those words that made her cheeks aflame. Robin had called her his beautiful bride. Chalant RobinxZatanna


**Robins POV**

I rubbed my neck nervously, letting out a shaky breath.

I felt Wally place a hand on my shoulder as he stood beside me. "Nervous?"

I nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

He chuckled. "Definitely"

I laughed with him. "I might just faint when I see how beautiful she is."

He crossed the room, sitting on the wide, white leather couch as he crossed his legs. "You getting cold feet?"

I shook my head, adjusting my tie in the mirror. "No, this is one thing I've been waiting for since the day I met her, I've been ready for a long time"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "You met her when you guys were **thirteen**" He made sure to emphasize the 'teen' part.

I rolled my blue eyes at him. "I fell in love with her immediately anyway."

My head turned as I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I called out.

The door opened to reveal one of my closest friends.

He clasped my shoulder, offering me a smile. "Today's the big day" He stated.

I let out another sigh. "Yup" My lips made a popping sound at the 'p'.

"Hey Roy" Wally gave a wave.

"Sup?" he said casually.

Wally laughed. "Nothing much, just attending a wedding"

He chuckled, playing along. "Me too"

I smiled at their antics. After all these years, they still acted the same. I was glad some things just never changed.

I smirked as I felt somebody's presence. "Come out, I know your there Bruce."

Both Roy and Wally jumped. "What?!"

He came out of the shadows, chuckling. "Sharp as always"

I gave a small bow. "I'm still a bird after all, I have to uphold the name."

I narrowed my eyes as I heard the door close and open faintly downstairs; I heard a group of voices float over to us.

"You guys are still scary" Wally stated matter-of-factly. Roy nodded in agreement.

I laughed at his statement as I just saw Bruce smile beside me.

"You ready for this?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I love her"

He smiled. "That's all I needed to know."

* * *

**Zatanna's POV**

My knees shook from under me as M'gann fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back. I felt the soft pull and feel of silk and satin as Artemis readjusted my hem.

"Your nervous" Artemis stated casually beside me.

I nodded, not saying anything. "So many people will be watching." I admitted. I'm not sure if I did well with crowds. Bruce had invited the league, the team, their families, and who knows who else.

"Deep breaths Zatanna, relax" M'gann encouraged. I took a deep, steady breath to settle myself.

Artemis placed a hand on my shoulder as we both looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Its your wedding, when it comes down to it, the only people that matter will be you and him"

M'gann smiled. "He's waiting for you"

I smiled shyly, biting my lip. "Your right, he's waiting for me"

Artemis smirked. "Of course were right."

I turned my head around as I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Artemis called out while she was adjusting my dress.

The door opened to reveal Raquel, one of my bestest friends. She volunteered to play the wedding march during the ceremony; everyone was surprised when she played the piano for us. She was awesome, and having her for my wedding was the best present ever.

"Raquel!" I walked over to her, careful to not trip over my dress, and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, girl, you look amazing." She hugged back tightly. She squealed. "You look like a princess!"

I pulled away. "Thanks."

She started laughing. "I can't wait to see his face!"

Artemis and M'gann started laughing with her as I blushed a deep red.

"He might faint" Artemis admitted.

Raquel placed her hands on her hips. "He **better** not"

Somebody knocked on the door again, making me jump out of nervousness. I wanted to be in Dick's arms as soon as possible, it was the only way to calm me.

Black Canary, A.K.A Dinah came through the door and gasped as she beheld my appearance. She clasped her hands to her chest and wiped a tear away.

"Oh, you look beautiful our little magician"

I hugged her, feeling grateful. Dinah had become almost like my mom. That's why she was the person I had picked to escort me down that aisle today. She was the closest thing I had to a mom. She was protective, gentle, kind, caring. It all started when I was sick one day and nobody was around. She had taken it upon herself to make sure I got better right away.

"Its time" she said silently.

I nodded, letting go. "Here I go" I breathed.

We did a slow, gentle walk down the staircase, my two bridesmaids walking in front of me. Both M'gann and Artemis were wearing a soft blue ivory satin dress that hugged their bodies. I realized having them as my only bridesmaids were a good idea. They were the only people really fit for the role anyway.

A sudden fanfare trilled through the music, I took that as my cue to start.

"Don't let me fall" I whispered to Dinah.

I saw her nod as she hooked her arm through mine and grasped it tightly. I took one deep breath to steady myself as I clasped the bouquet M'gann handed to me.

_"One step at a time"_ I told myself as we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. I didn't lift my eyes until I heard the whispers and murmurs of the crowd as I came into view. I blushed a deep, crimson, red at the sound. I could almost hear them call me the classic 'blushing bride'.

As soon as I had taken one step, my eyes lifted to look for him. For a moment, I was distracted by the beautiful garlands hanging above us, they were streamed all over the place, making the scene have the appearance of a classic story book garden. My cheeks reddened as I took in all the faces of people of staring at me. I smiled as my eyes found him at the altar, more garlands and flowers hanging above him than anywhere else. His cerulean blue eyes shined as he looked at me, smiling widely.

I almost didn't notice Bruce standing beside him, or that Wally was standing a few feet behind them. I didn't notice all my friends that were sitting at the front row, all eyes on me.

I only noticed him. The sight of him filled my vision and my senses, nothing else currently mattered. He looked…beautiful. I had never used that word to describe a boy before, but no other words would do him any justice.

His eyes were a liquid, shining blue as they stared into mine. His face was almost severe by the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile that did just that, took my breath away.

He held out as his hand as we never broke our intimate gaze. Then Dinah did a symbol as old as the world itself, she took my hand and placed it in his. I smiled at the warm feel of his skin, and I knew I was exactly where I needed and wanted to be.

Our vows were the old, traditional ones that had been spoken a million times, though maybe not by a superhero couple such as us.

In that moment as he said his part, my world, which had felt so out of place when my dad died, finally settled right back where it belonged.

I didn't realize I was crying until it was time to say the binding words. The very words that would seal our fate forever.

"I do" I said. I blinked the tears away, not wanting to lose sight of his eyes.

When it was his turn to speak, the words rang clear and bright. "I do" he vowed.

The priest declared us husband and wife, and then Dick's hands reached up to cradle my face gently, as if I was as delicate as the petals swaying above us. I tried to understand, through the film of tears that clouded my vision, that this amazing person was _mine_. He bent his head towards mine and I stood on my toes, reaching out to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me lovingly, adoringly, in a way as such that I knew his love for me was a strong as mine was for him. Reminding me of the night he had proposed, that he had kissed me in such a way, that I knew I was his and only his. That he wanted me to be by his side as long as he breathed.

We pulled away slowly, eyes fluttering open to look at each other. His answering smile was joyful, bright. I knew that gaze said one thing. _"Your mine"_ He kissed my fore head briefly.

The crowd erupted into applause as he turned our bodies to face our family and friends, leaving our fingers intertwined. Artemis and M'ganns arms were the first to find me, then Diana and Raquel. The very people who had known me this entire journey and had given me the strength to continue everyday.

I hugged Wally and Roy and the boys as well. They congratulated me, patting me on the back as they returned the hug.

I felt Dick's hands tighten around my own as we walked down the aisle together. Every now and then his eyes would fleet over to mine and I returned the gaze shyly, my cheeks aflame. He smiled at this.

The wedding flowed into the reception quickly and easily, proof of Diana and Bruce's flawless planning.

All the standard traditions were kept, blinding flashbulbs were present as we cut a rather large cake, courtesy of Bruce. We laughed as we took turns shoving wedding cake into each others faces. Wally of course, ate most of it anyway_.(obviously)_

I smiled as Dick gently fed me a piece of his portion as we stared at each other.

"awwww" The girls gushed. The guys laughed as they saw Dick's cheeks go aflame. I smiled as I had the same reaction.

Later, I threw my bouquet with atypical skill, right into Artemis's surprised hands , we caught Wally blushing as I did so. Roy and Wally howled with laughter at my blush as Dick very carefully removed the garter from my ankle with his teeth. With a quick, mischievous wink at me, he shot it straight at Wally's stunned face.

And when the slow music started, Dick pulled me into his arms to start the first customary dance. I smiled and went willingly, just wanting him to hold me in his arms. He did all the work, guiding me as I twirled effortlessly under the glow of canopy lights and flowers.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Grayson?" he whispered into my ear.

I giggled. "I really like the sound of that name"

He smiled widely. "I do too, a lot"

He bent down to kiss me on the lips as we danced, I heard the cameras click feverishly. I smiled into the kiss, going on my tiptoes to make it last longer as he slowly pulled away. He gave me his signature smirk at my eagerness.

"Did you look at yourself before you left the dressing room?" he asked casually as he twirled me gently.

"Not really, I was too nervous to know how I looked like" I admitted.

He smiled at my answer, blue eyes boring into mine. "Then you don't know, how _utterly, heart breakingly beautiful_ you look tonight."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He gave a curt nod, gesturing to the wall of glass that acted like a mirror across the room.

"Don't believe me?, see for yourself"

I looked over to the mirror, catching a glimpse of Dick's perfect reflection, with a dark haired beauty at his side. He was holding on to her securely, lovingly as she did the same. Her skin was cream and roses, her blue eyes bright with happiness and excitement, framed by thick lashes. The narrow dress billowed gracefully while she moved, the white dress flaring subtly at the train. She was beautiful. I blinked, only then did I realize that beauty was me.

I turned my gaze back to him.

He smiled. "Your so beautiful Zee" He kissed my hair briefly as he pulled me in closer.

I smiled, closing my eyes for a second as I felt his lips come into contact with my skin.

He closed his eyes, touching his forehead to mine. "Maybe it's intuition, some things you just don't question…"

I smiled as I realized he was singing along to the song we were dancing too. Strangely enough, it was the same song that had played on our engagement night.

He opened his eyes, blue orbs boring into my own. "Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant, and there it goes, I think I've found my way home"

I closed my eyes, dancing slowly to the rhythm as I sang the next line. "I knew I loved you before I met you…."

"I think I dreamed you into life…" he continued. Our foreheads touched again, feeling each others warm breath on our faces.

"I knew I loved you before I met you, I've been waiting all my life…" we said in unison.

We both stopped singing, dancing slowly in each others arms as we stared at each other. "I love you Zatanna" he said.

My eyes filmed over with tears, but I blinked them away a second later. "I love you Dick"

He smiled, placing his lips on my forehead gently. "That's why were here" He took my hand and kissed the ring lightly.

"Forever" I whispered.

"Forever" he agreed with a smile.

He bent down to kiss me, his lips softly brushing against mine before his hands cupped the sides of my face. I reached out to him, deepening the kiss.

"My beautiful bride" he whispered against my lips. He broke out into a breathtaking smile as he saw my cheeks go aflame.

I smiled at him, kissing him again, longer this time. I was his bride. I was **his**.

That sounded absolutely perfect to me.


End file.
